Transparent, Opaque, and Frozen
by Taryn1409
Summary: Warning: Creature!Harry,  fem Slash, abuse, cursing, and any others will be posted on the chapters. Nobody knew exactly what Harry Potter went through. But do they know how to help him through it? Ignores HBP and DH. HP/SS/LM
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction ever. I have read FF for a while but I haven't ever felt like writing any.**

**Harry: **That's why your writing is pure shit.

**Taryn: **I know v/v

**Read, Review, but don't flame, bash, or hate. Critics are welcome. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.**** THIS WILL BE SLASH!**** And Harry is a creature. And this may have big or little lemons, I still haven't decided. Also, I haven't decided is Harry will have one mate or two. PM me or review on what you think about the mate thing. Severus will defiantly be one. Maybe Lucius or Draco? Oh and don't expect an update next week, I have exams ALL week and the next. Kill me now. This chappie is short x.x**

**Disclaimer—****I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**(Sniffle)**. JKR does. If I did lots and lots of sexing would be happening on set, off set, on the floor, and in the woods.**

—

_Why is everything dark? Maybe Uncle Vernon finally killed me. I know he has wanted to since the day I showed up on their doorstep. No, I do not think I'm dead. He didn't come and beat me tonight, I would have remembered. Ahh. It's my birthday. Happy bir-._

There was a soft thunk as the seventeen-year-old boy-who-lived fell to the floor unconscious. If people saw him now would they laugh at his bruises? His scars? Maybe the words carved into his skin? Or the burns on his arms?

No, they would gape at his wounds and scars. However, they would be terrified at the sight of sleek black cat ears on his head, and the tail on his arse that curled around his prone form.

Onlookers would have watched, amazed, as his height grew and he became slender and feminine instead of extremely emaciated and broken. Sadly, though, no one was there to watch.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

Chapter One: Waking Up

***ducks rotten fruit being thrown* Hullo guys. Hear me out before you kill me? Well shortly after posting the prologue I received bad news about my uncle. He has an advanced stage of pancreatic cancer and already has 32 tumors and more are growing. A couple of months after receiving that devastating news my grandmother ended up in the hospital again, unable to breathe on her own. So since then I have been helping take care of my handicapable sister whom is 20 and has a mental disability. And my father's going to jail for assault, again. And I recently found out my other sister has degenerative hip something-or-other and she's only 18 and has somehow broken her heal jumping off a car. So shits been rocky over here in my world. But finally I get around to updating! (yay!) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS I MADE THIS LONG JUST FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: No tengo Harry Potter. –sigh- woe is me.**

"Ugh…" said the prone figure lying in the bed, effectively startling the professors out of there stupor. They all jumped a little at the soft sound that broke their silence, well all of them except for the two former Death Eaters turned spies, Severus Tobias Snape and Lucius Armand Malfoy.

"Ahh. Harry, my boy. How are you feeling? Minerva, go fetch Poppy, will you?" Albus Dumbledore, the ever-cheery headmaster asked.

"Erm… I feel fine, a bit tired, but fine. Why?" Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. He knew where he was but was wondering _why _he was there. Hogwarts Infirmary, he had been there enough to know what it looked like and how it smelled, but it was summer, so why was he here? And what on earth was poking him in the arse. As if reading his mind a new voice spoke up, but still one he recognized.

"It seems that you, Mr. Potter, have come into your inheritance. Your changes are, well, interesting to say the least. Perchance you would like to see?" Deep, seductive, and charming, he would know that voice anywhere. Professor Snape. He felt heat flood his pale cheeks at his thoughts. It was no secret to anyone that he was gay. Being at Hogwarts made having secrets kind of impossible plus he was never really subtle at checking Oliver Wood out in the Quidditch locker rooms. But to think about his professor in such a way? Surely he must be crazy. He shook his head to clear it and glanced up at his professor before quickly looking away, blushing.

"Inheritance? Changes? _Interesting?_" He asked incredulously. He cleared his throat, embarrassed by his voice cracking and raising pitch from question to question. He reached his hands up to tug on his hair only to realize they were being weighed down. His eyes went round with shock as they looked down and saw two different pale hands, while not as pale as his, clutching his own. With wide eyes and a feeling of embarrassment and mild dread, he followed the hands up to the arms then the shoulders, only to look into the eyes of one of his hand-nappers.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry cleared his throat. "What a… erm… lovely surprise?" He ducked his head again blushing furiously as he knew who was holding his other hand. _Professor Snape, fuck my life. Wait why is he holding my hand? Why the bloody hell am I even in the hospital wing? _Lucius snorted delicately and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Merlin help us." He whispered quietly before for continuing in a louder voice, "Hello Mr. Potter. I'm sure you have many questions but maybe we should start off with the obvious?" He raised a pale and aristocratic eyebrow at the young man.

"You mean like why you two are holding my hand?" He thought. He saw the look on the two men's faces and felt them release his hands. He flushed a vibrant red and hung his head. He also noticed a faint ache right where his heart is when they let him go. He briefly frowned and decided it was best to ponder on the feeling later.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked meekly with hunched shoulders and flaming cheeks. _Salazar that boy really can blush_ _such an appealing shade of red… I wonder how far that blush extends, _thought Severus while licking his lips unconsciously, an action that Lucius didn't fail to notice if his knowing smirk aimed at his old friend was anything to go by. The boy in question looked up and saw the look of desire in both men's eyes and his own widened as he gulped before looking back down at his lap. Albus decided to take pity on the, poor and mortified, young man. He stepped up to Harrys bed, and sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, to talk.

"Why yes you did, my boy," He replied enthusiastically, "But there is no use in crying over spilt milk now is there? We need to discuss your inheritance anyhow." Harry looked slightly bewildered at the muggle phrase but also curious as to what his inheritance was.

"First of all Harry, do you know what someone's inheritance is?" Albus asked with that infernal twinkle in his crystal eyes.

Harry nodded. "It's the coming of age right for being 17 in which a witch or wizard receives their full power and all creature blood is revealed as well as reaching adulthood and having access to family vaults and can perform magic outside of school." He replied. Hermione would be proud. He made sure he was informed before he went home for the summer as she knew he was turning seventeen and didn't want him to be unprepared. Albus smiled at the boy and continued on.

"Correct. It seems that you have come into your inheritance and you have creature blood in you. I must confess I am unsure how. James was a pureblood with no family history of creature blood besides some Dark Fae scattered here and there. Lily was a muggleborn so her past is rather questionable honestly." He stroked his beard in thought. "Anyway, would you like to see yourself?"

"Uhh…" Harry looked up to seek advice from Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy then to the newly arrived Professor McGonagall and Poppy. He was unsure what to do. _What if I look like even more of a freak? I'm already marred by what they did to me. I'm already broken. Who would want me?_ He thought slightly panicked. _What If I glow in the dark or have gills or something? People already stare enough as it is! _Harry was getting increasingly caught up in his panic as he had started to hyperventilate. Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus all shared a worried look. Harry had started to cry softly and curled his knees up to his chest. Severus and Lucius made up their minds and wrapped their arms around Harry and help him.

"Harry?" They asked simultaneously "Harry please come back to us." After a few minutes of whispered words of comfort and their gentle embraces Harry had calmed down completely. He pulled away from both men and flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He whispered his voice hoarse. Noticing this Poppy summoned a glass of water him and handed it over. He looked up at her gratefully and gave her a small smile. After gulping half of the glass down he sat it down on his bedside table and looked back up at Albus.

"Professor?" He asked. "Can I see myself now?" Albus nodded and transfigured a nearby pillowcase into a large mirror and held it up in front of harry. Everyone watched as Harry's face went from worry to awe as he took in his new features. No longer was he sickly and scarred looking. Infact his skin was unblemished. His hair had grown out a bit and was more tame looking. His eyes traveled upwards and he gawked at his new ears. Every noise made them twitch and to him it was just unreal! Gone were point hipbones and knobby knees, in their place were slight curves and soft skin. He saw movement in the mirror and spun around to see what it was only to see the black line move behind him. He went ridged and reached behind him to grasp at what he knew was there. A tail, no his tail. He eeked rather childishly when he saw it and jumped in the air slightly His eyes were still green instead of being emerald they were now the color of green leaves in the sun with dark rings around the color. What shocked him most were his pupils, while they used to be round now they were vertical slits and would dilate and contract as he tried to focus on everything. Turning to look at Dumbledore he voiced the question they all, bar Albus and Poppy, were curious about.

"What exactly am I?" He asked, his head tilted to the side in awed wonder.

_**Reviews are love but not demanded.**_


	3. In Mourning

I regret to inform you all that on June 20th, 2011 at 10:10 am my Uncle lost his battle with cancer. He was always there and was the main reason I started writing. He used to say 'Well Scoobs, I was all alone for a very long time and writing a letter to your daddy always brought light into my life.' and since his death I have found myself unable to write. So this sotry is on hatius temporarly. 


	4. Chapter 2: A Lesson In History

**Hey guys v.v I'm doing better. I'm just trying to get by right now. I hope you like this chappie as it's dedicated to my favorite lovely gay. Oh and guys me creys when I saw I had 45 reviews. You guys are the best. I love you all so much. *Hands everyone purple cupcakes***

Harry waited nervously as madam Pomfry and Dumbledore quietly discussed if they should tell him now or wait until his body if fully rested from the strain his transformation put on it. Hearing an aggravated sigh from the boy-who-lived Severus and Lucius glanced up, and paused their conversation.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Lucius asked as he sat down on the bed next to Harry. When it looked like Harry wasn't going to reply Severus pulled a chair up to the bed and gently placed his hand on the boy's knee.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Severus asked softly. "You and I don't have the best history but we both promise to listen. Or even only one of us if that is what you like and would make you more comfortable." He gave the smaller boy's knee a squeeze of reassurance and smiled faintly at the deer in headlights look he had on his face.

"W-why are you two being so nice to me? You have both hated me for so long, for years even. Mr. Malfoy you've even tried to kill me. And Professor You have belittled me at every turn." Harry's voice started of shaky but by the end of the statement it wasn't anything but a whisper. He looked at both men as anguish filled their eyes and they made identical sounds of pain in the back of their throats.

"We," Lucius started , looking at Severus for permission to continue, "Have never hated you, only pretended to for the sake of our spying duties" He said, regret dripping off of every word. "We actually rather like you, a lot." At Harry's gob smacked expression Severus continued.

"You are a very beautiful, attractive, and stunning young man." The dark haired man chuckled at said young man's doubtful face. "It's true. You also have one of the best hearts I have ever seen. You have this ability to love that many are jealous of." Harry flushed and made a noise of protest.

"Right. We all know that I am an ugly little freaky faggot." At the men's dark expressions he quickly heaved out an apology. "I'm sorry, Sirs. I won't curse again. Please don't be mad at me." He said staring hard to his wringed hands in his lap. Severus slowly reached his hand out, he saw the flinch Harry gave but filed it away for later, until it touched the boys chin. Softly he grabbed it and tilted the frightened boys head upwards.

"His obsidian eyes bore into Harry's own earthy green eyes. " You are not ugly, or freaky, and you are most defiantly not a freaky faggot." The last word was spat with so much venom that Lucius and Harry both flinched back. "You are a beautiful young man. We personally love how petite you are. You fit perfectly in between us." At this Lucius nodded, looking decidedly predatory. "And you are just a man who likes men. There's nothing wrong with that." He concluded.

Harry looked up at them, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Thank you." He sniffed slightly. "But why am I feeling this way? Like I can trust you both and that you wouldn't hurt me. Why does being near you two make me feel all warm and content?" He asked confusedly. Lucius and Severus looked at a loss. "We don't know Harry. We are just as clueless as you here." Harry sighed and slumped against Lucius as Severus' hands were still on his knees.

"But we think we might know the answer!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he walked back into the Healers ward. Behind him trailed several tomes levitating midair toward the bed. Poppy bustled in behind him, her arms loaded with potions Harry knew he was going to end up having to take soon. Dumbledore saw the look on his face and chuckled in amusement knowing what the boy was thinking even without using legilimens.

"Mr. Potter we believe we have found out what you are. Do you know what a Lamia Feles or more commonly known as Vampire Cat?" Harry's eyes widened considerably. Severus and Lucius shared an awed look as they both knew exactly what it was.

Harry Shake his head and replied. "No, I mean I think I've heard of in in one of my school texts. I can't remember what it said honestly." He admitted the last part sheepishly. He tried to think back to when he read it to see if he could remember what the book said about the creature. _Allusive being—not many left. _

"All I remember about them is that people don't really know a lot about them because there aren't that many in existence." Dumbledore nodded as he expected as much.

"They are a Hybrid between two rather strange creatures. It's said that thousands of years ago there was a Russian vampire named Taras Sidorov fell in love with a young neko from France named Michel Roux. Legend says that Taras went to one of the town witches to ask for her help in impregnating Michel. She said it was possible but that he would have to be changed into another creature when he asked she gave him a simple answer. Michel had to be changed into a neko and then he could handle the potion needed to be able to bear a child while being a male. They took the risk as their desire for a child was a great one. Four months later a baby by the name of Catan Sidorov was born. The child was born with sleek neko features and a vampiric need for blood. Lamia Feles' luckily only need to feed once a month for 3 days. Unless they are with young then they need to feed every week. There has never been a female Lamia Feles in existence and all of the men possess the ability to bear child like a woman would. While the the pregnancy is much shorter it happens like a normal one." Harry paled dramatically at hearing this wondering exactly how he's going to get… _lady_ bits.

"Should we continue?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. He glanced over the shocked teen and saw how overwhelmed. After a brief pause Harry sighed then nodded look as if death was knocking at his door.


End file.
